


На этом троне

by Damn_Muse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cocaine, Introspection, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mind Palace, Pirates, Pre-Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: В голове Шерлока есть Чертоги. В Чертогах множество комнат. В самой большой комнате стоит Трон. На Троне сидит Король.





	На этом троне

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation of [ifonlynotnever](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever)'s [Upon This Throne](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/339258).  
Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3380737

В его голове есть Чертоги.

В Чертогах множество комнат.

В самой большой комнате стоит Трон.

На Троне сидит Король.

________________

Время от времени, комната меняется. Иногда она ремонтируется, иногда полностью перемещается в новый «больший зал», и иногда – очень-очень редко, Шерлок полностью сносит комнату и строит заново. Но, когда меняется Тронный зал, меняется и король. Он начинает строить Чертоги Разума в пять лет. В тот момент это больше похоже на Квартиру Разума, хотя и достаточно просторную. Роль Тронного зала исполняет гостиная, она оформлена обещаниями из дуба, бархатными историями и яркими синими обоями из нашептанных секретов и дедукции. И на резном деревянном троне сидит двенадцатилетний Майкрофт, старший брат, которого он обожает сверх меры.

________________

А потом Майкрофт лжет, взрослеет, идет в школу далеко от дома, и Шерлоку приходится приложить усилия, чтобы уничтожить Тронную Комнату. Спустя годы он прощает Майкрофта, но его брат больше не садится на Трон.

________________

Когда ему семь, Чертоги Разума уже не Чертоги или Квартира, а флот. Он строит пиратский корабль в своей голове и пускается по нему в океане языка, бурных словах на четырех разных наречиях. У него два катера, два парусника, три шхуны и торговый бриг. Бриг намного медленнее, чем остальные судна, но Шерлоку он нужен, потому что в него вмещается больше, а ему нужно место для хранения вещей, которые он _должен_ знать, но не особенно _хочет_. На этот раз Тронный зал находится в трюме _Смерти_, самого крупного парусника и флагмана Шерлока. В трюме темно и немного жутко, он забит бочками, переполненными драгоценными камнями-фактами. Золотые монеты с отчеканенными именами и профилями пиратских капитанов блестят в свете качающихся свечей, проливающихся с сундуков с драгоценностями, сделанных из корабельных терминов. Пиратский король с жуткими шрамами на лице улыбается Шерлоку с Трона украденных богатств. Шерлок улыбается в ответ.

________________

Потом флот становится особняком, который он впоследствии уничтожает, и затем он строит Музей. Ему нравится Музей. Здесь много интересных вещей, не последней из которых является Тронный Зал. В этот раз Тронный зал находится на анатомической выставке, и сам Трон сделан из костей. На Троне лежит мозг, который Шерлок иногда берет в руки и изучает. Он восхитителен.

________________

Мало-помалу Музей движется, растет и строится до того момента, пока не становится настоящими Чертогами. По правде говоря, Шерлок не возражает, здесь столько места, и ему кажется, что «Чертоги Разума» звучит намного лучше, чем «Музей Разума». Тронный зал смещается с каждым новым дополнением, но Король не меняется на протяжении долгих лет.

________________

Шерлоку двадцать два, когда он пробует кокаин. Трон перемещается в залитую светом комнату со стенами из пилюль-замечаний и таблеток-оскорблений, и впервые за все время на Троне сидит Королева. Она белая, ослепительно белая, такая, что на нее больно смотреть – на ее ногти как бритвы и зубы как иглы, но Шерлоку без разницы, ему без разницы, потому что она хорошо к нему относится. Боже, она так хороша. Она так хороша, что он хочет умереть в ее руках.

________________

Майкрофт пытается узурпировать Белую Королеву, но у него уже был шанс править, много лет назад. Ничего не получилось.

________________

Шерлоку двадцать семь, когда он заставляет себя уничтожить двери в старый Тронный Зал и переместить его в самые глубокие подземелья. В новом Тронном Зале уютно, немного темно в углах, в нем обои с желтой химией, серыми новостными статьями и синей историей. Он старательно работает над Троном из стальной решительности и гибкой одержимости и украшает его никотиновыми пластырями и музыкальными нотами. Он неидеален, но подходит для новой Королевы с ее окровавленной одеждой, ее лаком на ногтях цвета стремлений и ее короной из красивейших кошмаров. Она – Работа, и когда она садится на Трон, Шерлок решает, что она последняя. У него никогда не будет правителя, кроме нее.

________________

На протяжении шести лет ничего и не меняется.

________________

Он встречает Джона Ватсона и собирает информацию в маленькую комнату, где он держит сведения о людях, к которым он не испытывает нелюбви.

________________

После того, как Джон переезжает на Бейкер-Стрит – после того, как Джон говорит ему, что он поразителен, после того, как Джон стреляет в человека ради него, после того, как Джон смеется и замирает, и говорит ему, что он идиот – Шерлок строит небольшую комнату в Чертогах Разума, в которую переезжают факты о Джоне.

________________

Комната Джона в Чертогах Разума светлая и темная одновременно. Потолок украшен сверкающими в темноте наклейками Солнечной системы на черной бездне бредовых кошмаров. Его моральные принципы пришпилены на пробковую доску бок о бок с фотографиями Браунинга и пулевого отверстия в плече не-очень-хорошего-таксиста. Выражения его лица висят между свитерами и его любимыми ругательствами. Это уютная комната, правда, и иногда Шерлок засыпает посреди армейских простыней на мягкой подушке из жалоб и похвал.

________________

Есть Бассейн, последствия, возвращение к нормальной жизни. Есть дела и клиенты. Тронный зал расширяется для того, чтобы вместить вещи, связанные с работой, которые он хочет помнить, и Королева наблюдает за этим с доброжелательной недоброжелательностью.

________________

Потом появляется Ирэн, и она получает свою собственную комнату. Она меньше комнаты Джона, но и это больше того, что есть у остальных. Она – Эта Женщина. Она интересна и умна, и… И потом она умирает.

________________

Хотя нет. Он следует за Джоном – он должен следовать за Джоном, он _всегда_ следует за Джоном, особенно когда Джон ведет себя настолько по-идиотски, что садится в незнакомую машину, которая точно не принадлежит Майкрофту, - и она здесь, он слышит что-то насчет того, что они пара, затем поступает оповещение о сообщении, и он уходит. И позже, намного позже, после того, как он мстит американцам за ранение миссис Хадсон, после того, как Джон пытается поговорить с ним, после того, как он закрывается в своей комнате, он возвращается в свои Чертоги и сидит в комнате Ирэн, раздумывая о том, должен ли он ее уничтожить, или нет. Он решает, что не должен.

________________

Только тогда, когда он пытается найти связь между Либерти, Ин, хаундом и Баскервилем, он понимает, что в Чертогах чего-то не хватает. Но у него дело, и это важнее всего. Он может изучить это позже.

________________

«Позже» наступает, когда он сидит на полу в лаборатории Бартса. В лаборатории, где они впервые встретились. Он отправляется в Чертоги и бродит по холлам, через комнаты и изучает все, что ему нравится, и идет в Тронный Зал. Который как-то, без его участия, изменился, превратился, передвинулся… Нет, он _соединился_. Обои все те же желто-серо-синие, все еще есть тени в углах, хотя теперь они тянутся до потолка, который черно-кошмарный и звездный. Памятные фотографии и тематические вырезки все так же пришпилены к пробковой доске на стене. Свитеры, связанные из отчетов о вскрытиях висят в потрепанном шкафу из невыполненных обещаний и украденных файлов. Комната Джона соединилась с Тронным залом, оставляя Шерлока наедине с этим странным… слиянием. Это пугает его больше, чем что-либо еще. Больше, чем хаунд. Больше, чем финальное противостояние. Он не хочет смотреть на Трон, не хочет видеть того, кто на нем сидит, того, кто правит этим несуществующим местом в его голове, потому что он поклялся себе шесть, семь лет назад, что у него будет только одна королева, и он не может этого допустить. Просто не может. Не сейчас. Но он – Шерлок Холмс, и он не переносит неопределенность.

________________

И когда он смотрит, он видит то, от чего у него захватывает дух.

________________

Он стоит на краю, смотрит вниз на Джона, в конце этого (что бы _это_ ни было). Возможно, когда все закончится, он вернется и все будет так, как было до этого. Возможно. Он сомневается. Он вздыхает, отступает на шаг в Чертогах и прыгает.

________________

_В его голове есть Чертоги. _

_В Чертогах много комнат. _

_В самой большой стоят два Трона. _

_Первый Трон сделан из стальной решительности и гибкой одержимости, и его Создатель украсил его никотиновыми пластырями и музыкальными нотами. _

_На этом Троне сидит Королева в окровавленной одежде и короне из красивейших кошмаров. Ее ногти покрыты лаком цвета стремлений, а волосы окрашены в цвет обмана. Один глаз – вина, другой – невинность, а ее губы разошлись в адреналиновой улыбке. _

_Она – Работа. Она – Голова. _

_Второй Трон более уютный. Он сделан из медовых сот и безопасности рябины, а его создатель украсил его гильзами, медалями и чаем. На Троне сидит Король в выношенном свитере и джинсах с короной из янтарного меда. Он маленький, но ужасно быстрый и сильный. Его волосы яркого каштанового золотисто-серебристого цвета храбрости, а его улыбка успокаивает как шалаш из одеял. Один глаз – вспыльчивость, другой – спокойствие, а они оба прекрасного ярко-голубого цвета. _

_Он – Джон. Он – Сердце. _

_И Шерлок сидит у их ног, держа каждого за руку , и любит их обоих._


End file.
